Personal flotation devices are often bulky articles worn around a person's abdomen. Such devices are often cumbersome and hinder free movement of the head and limbs, for example the arms. Children and the elderly often do not recognize the hazards of playing and swimming in water and remove personal flotation devices to more freely move. Personal flotation devices, for example, water wings, life jackets, and the like, are easily removable. Water wings are slid off the arms and life jackets can be unbuckled or the snap fittings disengaged. In some instances, parents do not or cannot pay attention to children that have shed flotation devices. Without the personal flotation device the child is in greater danger of drowning. Children, especially younger children may have little instruction in swimming and do not have the endurance for extended play in deeper water. Further, in some instances, personal flotation devices, even if worn, do not have means for alerting a parent that a child is in distress.
Additionally, skiers, personal watercraft operators and passengers, rescue personnel, dock workers, and the like often do not wear personal flotation devices. High speed water sports like skiing, jet skiing or power boating can cause injuries that result in unconsciousness, or an inability to swim in the case of a broken bone or back. Further, swimmers in rough or rocky water or who are fatigued are often prone to drowning. Cramps cause distress and may result in drowning if a person is unable to swim. Further still, canoeing or rafting in a rocky stream having rough water is hazardous. Canoeists and rafters may tumble from their craft and can strike rocks or get pulled under the water by undertows. Rescue personnel sometimes operate in rough waters or must deal with frantic victims. In some instances, the rescue personnel are pulled under the water by victims or drown in rough water. Often, these individuals do not wear flotation devices because of the encumbrance of the device and/or their perceived confidence of safety in the water. Additionally, where an individual is unconscious, there is often no sign the person is in distress. Life jackets, and other personal flotation devices usually have no means for alerting others of the wearer's distress. Moreover, individuals, in some instances, do not like wearing personal flotation devices because of peer pressure, the perceived unattractiveness of the device, or other aesthetic concerns.
Elderly that enjoy swimming or other water activities often do not wear personal flotation devices. In rough waters, during physically taxing swims, or due to health complications (cardiac arrest, cramps, etc.) elderly individuals become susceptible to drowning. In some instances, they do not like wearing personal flotation devices because of the encumbrance or a perceived sense of confidence of their capabilities in the water.
In an industrial setting, where workers deal with large vats of liquids (paints, chemicals, etc.) there is a risk of falling into the vats and drowning. In some instances, workers do not wear personal flotation devices because of the perceived encumbrance of the device or confidence that they will not fall in.
In many instances, a drowning individual engages in frantic behavior, including thrashing in the water, pulling others under, and the like. This frantic behavior causes an increased heart rate in the drowning person. As the drowning condition progresses to unconsciousness the drowning person experiences a decrease in heart rate as the body is depleted of oxygen.
What is needed is a personal flotation device that is comfortable and non-encumbering for the wearer. What is further needed is a personal flotation device that provides buoyancy when an individual is drowning. What is additionally needed is a personal flotation device that signals others when an individual is in distress.